


How Dare You

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, hatesex that is secretly lovesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Instead of Petra and Chuck, it's Petra and Jane having "hate"sex on her desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Petra Solano and Jane Gloriana Villanueva love each other and don't even know it. Tragic.

Jane always had an issue with anger. It must have been genetic, because both of her parents were terribly impulsive people, driven by emotion. While Jane thankfully took after her grandmother when it came to being more level-headed, there were some things that really set her off.

CALMA sometimes worked, other times, no. 

For example, anything that was a threat to Mateo, instant blow up. He was her Achilles heel.

Now, she and Petra knew each other pretty well. Really well. Too well. And even though Petra knew Jane was sensitive about Mateo, it didn't stop her from stating her opinions about his upbringing. It turns out, despite all of her fears, Petra was a good mother. She was surprisingly patient, and consistent, which was very important to child-rearing (according to all the books Jane read).

So, maybe, Jane was a little sensitive about Mateo. She had been through a lot; the death of her husband, her book deal, and her new job. On top of all that, raising a young child. It was a lot. It makes sense Mateo was a little bit difficult (plus he did have Villanueva and de la Vega blood).

But still, Petra didn't need to be so snarky.

The most recent thing she said about Mateo, Jane heard from Rafael, who said it without realizing it. It was something about Mateo being a jerk? Something like that. Rafael said he may have heard it wrong, but it didn't sound like it.

Jane quickly made her way to Petra's office, shoving the door open without any warning. She saw Petra jump slightly.

“What the hell, Petra?”

“What is it, Jane?” Petra asked, trying to sound patient, but Jane could hear the irritation.

“Why did you say that about Mateo?”

Petra pursed her lips and paused before asking, “what did I say?”

“That he was a jerk?”

“I believe I said turd, but I told Rafael to not say anything to you.”

Jane moved over to Petra's desk and leaned forward. “That's not much better. You know what, Petra, I don't appreciate you talking about my son that way.”

“Jane,” Petra said. Jane noticed her accent slipped a lot when she said Jane's name. A small chill went up Jane's spine. “I don't mean any offense, but he is...”

Petra didn't finish the thought. Instead she rose from her desk and circled around it. She pushed in front of Jane so she could lean against her desk, with Jane standing inches away from her.

“He's a brat, Jane,” Petra said finally. “He's sweet, but he's a brat.”

Petra was never one to sugar-coat things, and usually Jane appreciated it, but sometimes... Jane stood up on her tip-toes and got up in Petra's face.

“Take that back.”

“No.”

Jane could see Petra's lips switch into a slight smirk and Jane's first instinct was to kiss that obnoxious smirk off her face, and Jane acted on that very impulse. Petra let out a satisfied grunt as their lips made contact. In the back of Jane's head, she knew that this had been Petra's intent from the beginning.

And she knew this because this wasn't the first time this had happened. The first time was several weeks ago. Petra had made a comment about something, Mateo probably, and Jane had lost it. Somehow that explosion of emotion evolved (or devolved, depending on how one looked at it) into frantic making out, and soon Petra's hand was in Jane's pants.

Jane had started to suspect that Petra was doing this on purpose; riling Jane up enough that they would make out. And Petra was smart, she knew how to say things that weren't completely awful or untrue, just things that got under Jane's skin. Petra would never say anything terrible about Mateo (because, really, Petra loved Mateo) nor would she say anything about Michael.

But Petra was getting arrogant, and Jane could sense that based on the way she was holding Jane's arm, the way she kissed. She had known they would kiss, and eventually it would turn into something else.

So Jane was going to give Petra what she wanted, but on Jane's own terms.

Jane grabbed Petra by the hips, and in one quick heave, she slammed Petra's ass onto the desk. Petra was obviously surprised by that, judging by her grunt.

Jane fit herself between Petra's knees and kissed her again. “Let's get this over with,” Jane whispered into Petra's neck. She slid one hand down to Petra's knee and slowly slid it up her thigh. “Is this what you want?”

“Hm,” Petra mumbled approvingly.

“Tell me.”

“Yes, that's what I want.”

“What?”

Petra rolled her eyes. Her pretending this was beneath her was transparent, and Jane knew exactly how to get the response she wanted.

“So, it wouldn't matter to you if I did this?” Jane slid her hand up further until disappeared under Petra's dress. Before she even touched Petra, she could feel the heat from between her legs. Jane expected to feel fabric before she went further, but she didn't. There was nothing between Jane's hand and Petra's crotch.

She couldn't control the look of surprise on her face and Petra saw it.

“You're welcome, Jane.”

There was that accent again. Jane's lips tightened and debated what to do next. She couldn't decide if touching Petra was what Petra wanted (obviously it was what she wanted, but perhaps Jane could do it in a way that was to Jane's benefit). 

First, she leaned forward and bit down on Petra's shoulder, her hand pressed against Petra's back, holding her close. Petra's legs came around Jane and pulled her even closer.

While Jane moved her mouth up Petra's neck, her other hand found its way against Petra and lightly flicked at Petra's clit. Petra's reaction was exactly the one Jane wanted, as Petra's body jerked and arched towards Jane. She didn't make a sound, but with Jane so close to Petra's throat, she could tell Petra was suppressing it.

There was physical evidence of Petra's arousal on Jane's hand and Jane considered pointing this out to Petra, but she wanted to keep going. She hadn't locked the door and at anytime, someone could walk right in.

This time, instead of a light flick, Jane pressed her thumb against Petra and she felt a very noticeable tremor against her. A soft moan escaped Petra.

“Why, Petra, did that feel good?” Jane asked sarcastically.

She pulled back so she could look at Petra, whose face was turning red. Jane had spent enough time researching the physical signs of arousal that she considered herself somewhat of an expert on the matter. Petra's pupils were also giving her away, as well as the flush spreading down her neck.

“It was nice,” Petra said slowly, evenly. 

“What about this?” Jane pressed with her thumb again, while slipping two fingers into Petra.

A definite moan tore out of Petra. Jane couldn't control the smirk while she pumped her fingers in and out, her thumb firmly pressed against Petra's clit. Petra was still withholding any moans, but her body was so taut that she was leaning forward enough that if Jane stepped back, she would probably fall off the desk.

Jane withdrew her hand after a couple minutes and Petra whined. She actually whined.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked coyly.

“What... what are you doing?” Petra asked, her eyes darting from Jane's face to her hand.

“I'm switching it up.”

Jane pushing Petra's dress up her hips, exposing her lower body. In the light Petra's arousal was very noticeable and Jane, who had been very good at pretending this wasn't doing anything for her, had to ignore her own arousal.

She bent down and dragged the tip of her nose up Petra's inner thigh. She felt Petra's muscles twitch at the light touch. Suddenly there was a hand in her hair, pushing her forward. Then there was something competing in Jane's brain; the animal instinct to go forward, to pleasure Petra, but then there was the other, petty side of her that wanted Petra to struggle a little bit more.

The latter side of her won out for the time being. She hovered over Petra's crotch for a moment, before going to the right and pressing her lips to Petra's inner thigh, running her tongue along a sensitive spot right below where Petra's leg joined her hip. It wasn't where Petra wanted her though, this was obvious by the way Petra's hand kept pushing Jane's head. But this was having the opposite effect on Jane, who didn't appreciate being pushed like that.

Jane reached up and pulled Petra's head down to kiss her, hungrily, deeply. Petra made a soft moaning noise and Jane forced herself to ignore it.

When they broke apart, Jane asked, “what do you want, Petra?”

“Touch me,” Petra breathed. “Put your tongue on me."

Petra was too far gone to care about decorum or pride, and Jane could see that in her eyes. She was desperate, and this was exactly what Jane wanted.

With a minuscule pause, Jane dropped down and immediately pressed her face into Petra. She took Petra's clit between her lips, sucked gently, then lightly scraped her teeth against it. Petra's leg shot up suddenly, like a doctor had just performed a reflex test on her.

“Put your legs around me again,” Jane told her, and Petra did.

She continuing going at Petra's clit for a minute or so, just slow enough to keep Petra on that edge, before dipping her tongue into Petra. Petra's hips jerked forward, trying to get as close to Jane's mouth as she could.

Jane's research of sex had truly come in handy, since she had never slept with a woman before Petra. She knew her own body pretty well, but the internet told her a lot more. Then this thing with Petra started, and Petra, who had plenty of experience with sex, taught her a few more things. 

It was weird at first, for several reasons. One, of course, was Michael. Jane had never slept with another person, one who wasn't Michael, and she was worried about feeling like she was betraying him.  
So Jane reasoned with herself, that if she didn't love this person, it was okay. It was just fucking. That's all.

Now, the other weird part was that it was Petra. They had history, they been with each other through extreme lows and extreme highs. Well, when phrased like that, it may sound like she and Petra were something more, which wasn't the case. They were just friends who sometimes hated each other and sometimes fucked each other.

Jane gripped Petra's hips and pulled her closer, her tongue lapping, Petra's stomach now draped over Jane's head, her breathing picking up. Petra was getting close. Her legs were so tightly wound around Jane that it almost hurt, but Jane didn't care.

Her brain was competing again, the side that wanted to make Petra come, against her mothering side who wanted Petra to suffer a little for bad-mouthing Mateo. She imagined how angry Petra would be if Jane just stopped, let her spend the rest of the day turned on and frustrated.

Then she imagined Petra snapping at all of her employees because of sexual frustration, and Jane decided they didn't deserve that. She would just have to find another way to teach Petra a lesson.

“Jane,” Petra gasped. “Please.”

While Jane was considering this, she had slowed down, gently flicking her tongue against Petra, then stopping for a few seconds each time. With each flick of her tongue, Petra's whole body shook, her legs tightened against Jane, and her fingernails dug into Jane's back.

For a second, Jane thought she heard footsteps out in the hallway and she stopped.

“What, what?” Petra asked. “Why'd you stop?”

“I thought I heard something,” Jane whispered. 

Petra paused a moment before saying, “keep going.”

“What?” Jane laughed. “Petra...”

“Jane.”

Jane shook her head, but kept going, gradually building up speed. Maybe Petra didn't care, but Jane would rather not be found with her face between her son's sisters' mother's legs. The faster she went and the more pressure she added, the faster Petra's hips went. 

It was at this point that Petra started cursing in Czech (Jane knew they were curses because she looks the words up) and her whole body froze, her fingers deep in Jane's flesh. Jane lifted her head up to look at Petra, whose eyes were tightly closed and her mouth hanging open.

As the orgasm subsided, her body went slack and Jane had to hold her up.

“Jane,” Petra gasped. Then she did something that surprised Jane; she kissed her. The kissing wasn't new, but the way she was doing it was. It was slow and a little bit tender. Too tender.

Jane quickly broke the kiss and helped Petra fix herself up.

“What about you?” Petra asked.

“I'm fine.” Jane was lying. She was uncomfortably turned on.

Petra made a face.

“Really.”

“Look, I'm sorry what I said about Mateo,” Petra said. Jane knew she was apologizing now because she just had an orgasm and had nothing to lose if she said the wrong thing. “He's not a turd. He's a sweet kid, who just has some...”

“Don't, Petra,” Jane held up her hand.

“I do care about him,” Petra continued.

Post-orgasm Petra, Jane had found out, was very sweet. And it made Jane nervous for some reason.

“I know. Anyway, I need to go,” Jane said. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Petra asked. “You're acting weird.”

“I'm just a little bit stressed,” Jane admitted.

Petra leaned back on the desk. “Well, I know something that would make you feel better.”

It was tempting, very tempting, but Jane was feeling apprehensive about something, about the way Petra was looking at her.

Jane shook her head. “No, I need to go.”

Jane quickly left the room before, well, before anything else could happened. It was just fucking, Jane told herself. Nothing more.


End file.
